La communauté de l'Anneau revisitée
by Platispoon
Summary: OC-Lime/Avant de lire: Je tiens à dire que l'inspiration vient plus du film que du livre. Mea culpa pour les puristes. La communauté de l'anneau ne compte pas 9 compagnons cette fois, mais 10. En effet, une dame vient prendre place dans cette communauté pour affronter maints danger à leurs côtés. Mais le voyage réserve beaucoup, beaucoup de surprise. Et pas souvent des mauvaises.


_La communauté de l'anneau vient de sortir des entrailles des mines de la Moria. Gandalf est tombé dans l'ombre et la flamme avec le Balrog après un duel sur le pont de Khazad-Dûm. Alors qu'après plusieurs jours dans l'obscurité des profondeurs et que la communauté goûte enfin à l'air frais et au soleil, celle-ci ne lève les yeux que pour pleurer la disparition du mage. Les hobbits Sam, Merry et Pippin s'effondrent sur les rochers, sous la garde de Boromir. L'elfe Legolas, l'esprit visiblement tourmenté, cherche alentours âmes qui vivent. Tandis que les humains Aragorn et Améthyste, et le nain Gimli, remballent leurs paquetages solennellement, pour ne laisser transparaitre, sans doute, aucun signe d'un certain deuil. _

_-_Où est Frodon ? Demanda le rôdeur en tournant sur lui même. Frodon ! Ce dernier marchait, titubant, sur les rochers. Il divagait vers l'ouest, les yeux emplit de larmes et vide de l'intérieur. Frodon ! Surenchérit Aragorn. Le hobbit se retourna enfin, posant les yeux sur la troupe, éparpillée à la sortie de la mine. La communauté fière qui avait quitté Fondcombe avait bien piètre allure à cet instant. Il ne leur avait fallut que d'un combat, que d'une rencontre avec le mal, pour perdre l'un d'entre eux. Frodon était peu fière de cette performance, et perdre ainsi l'un de ses meilleurs amis lui fit prendre conscience que cette quête était réelle, et qu'il ne fallait pas la prendre à la légère. Certes ils avaient déjà rencontré des créatures peu recommandables, avaient survécu aux avalanches au col du Caradhras. Le mal était plus profond d'autant que c'était Frodon lui même qui les avait jeté dans les mines, et avait ainsi participé à la disparition de Gandalf. Le poids de l'anneau devenait de plus en plus lourd. Il se résigna pourtant à partir seul et rejoigna la compagnie.

-Le soleil descend, nous devons quitter les collines. Lança Aragorn, balançant la lanière de son épée par dessus son épaule. Il resserra ensuite ses gants de cuirs bouillit. Boromir se releva, s'occupant des hobbits qui venait de subir un choc qu'il n'aurait jamais eu a affronter s'ils étaient restés dans la Comté.

-Laissez les se reposer un moment, par pitié. Lança t-il au rôdeur.

-La nuit les collines grouillent d'Orcs ! Nous devons passer par la Lothlorien ! En vitesse, Legolas, relevez les.

L'elfe descendit de son rocher et s'exécutât, sous le regard froid de Boromir qui désirait que tous, prennent du repos.

-La Lothlorien... Grommela le nain, nous allons encore faire face à des elfes !

-C'est bien mieux que des orcs ! Répliqua Améthyste qui relevait ses long cheveux bruns afin d'aérer sa nuque, faisant découvrir dans son dos son arme de prédilection, une arbalète en bois et argent. Arme de son peuple. Celle-ci était accrochée à son dos par des lanières de cuirs bouillis, à côté trônait un fin carquois où elle stockait ses petites flèches. Une fois les hobbits debout, Aragorn prit la tête de la troupe et commença à se diriger à grandes enjambés vers la foret qui se dressait de plus en plus imposante devant eux. Ils courraient tous, Legolas, Aragorn et Améthyste d'un pas léger, Boromir et Gimli se faisaient plus entendre tandis que les hobbits, eux, se faisaient attendre. Même s'ils partageaient ,à un certain niveau, le handicap de la taille avec le nain Gimli, ce dernier était bien plus entrainé pour l'effort physique que ne le sont ses camarades hobbits.

Ils s'enfonçaient alors doucement dans l'étrange obscurité que peut offrir une forêt aussi dense que celle de la Lothlorien, aussi dense, et pleine d'une aura impossible à déceler. La communauté se surpris à ralentir considérablement le pas, comme si chaque foulée pouvait les rapprocher d'un quelconque danger.

-Restez près de moi, jeunes hobbits. Lança le nain de sa voix rauque. On dit qu'ici vit une reine elfe, cruelle, que dis-je une reine, une sorcière ! Elle vous envoûte, trouve la moindre de vos faiblesses, et vous anéantis ! Mais, voilà un nain qu'elle n'aura pas si aisément ! Il lança un regard à Merry qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. J'ai l'oeil vif du faucon et...

D'un coup des dizaines de flèches se dressèrent sur la communauté sans qu'aucun n'ai vu quoi que ce soit arriver. Legolas n'eut guère le temps de sortir son arc, et Améthyste encore moins d'armer son arbalète. Pour ce qui était des épées des deux humains, c'était d'ors et déjà peine perdu. Alors que Gimli évitait avec peine une flèche qui pointait droit sur sa gorge, un elfe dont l'arc était encore sur le dos apparut.

-Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le toucher dans le noir. Lança t-il, après avoir posé ses yeux sur le barbu. Aragorn s'avança à petit pas vers lui, et lui communiqua quelque chose en elfe avant de reprendre en humain.

-Nous souhaiterions nous reposer.

L'elfe, se nommant Haldir, opina avant d'attarder son regard sur Frodon.

-La dame de la forêt sera enchanté de pouvoir vous parler. Dit il avant d'ordonner à ses elfes de baisser leurs arcs. Toute la troupe suivit, Gimli grommelant et Legolas souriant à son compagnon.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans un royaume fait de branches, de feuilles, d'arbres. Les voilà entourés de mallorn, plantés par la reine elle-même il y a maintenant maintes années. Ils s'avancent, ralentissant l'allure par rapport au groupe d'elfes, eux étant habitués au spectacle magnifique qui s'offre alors. Ils marchent avec humilité, se sentant si peu de choses face à ces arbres immenses, ces sylvains occupant chaque parcelle de territoires, et ces particules décorant les arbres, dont seuls les elfes sylvains ont le secret. En haut de marches, qui s'avérèrent être des monstrueux champignons phosphorescents, Galadriel les attendait. Accompagnée de Celeborn, elle s'avançait d'un pas royal vers la communauté, tout en faisant flotter la fine étole qui lui servait de robe. À mesure qu'elle s'avançait son fin sourire se dérobait, ses immensément longs cheveux blond cessaient de flotter dans l'air ambiant. Arrivée à hauteur des compagnons, son visage se fixa, brute, froid et sinistre.

-10 personnes ont quitté Fondcombe, et je n'en vois que 9. Dit-elle d'une voix cristalline.

-Où est Gandalf ? S'enquit de demander Celeborn

Les yeux de la reine elfique se posèrent sur chacun d'entre eux, et chacun leur tour ils baissaient le visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Il a basculé dans l'ombre ! Votre quête ne tient qu'à un fil...

Sur ces mots elle se mit à dévisager chaque personne qui constituait la communauté, les fixant intensément, essayant d'entrer dans leurs âmes.

-Vous êtes faibles, lança t-elle, chacun d'entre vous porte une faiblesse qui peut causer aisément la perte totale de la communauté. Vous êtes voués à l'échec. Cette communauté ne peut que se dissoudre. Il était vain de confier une telle tâche à une compagnie aussi hétéroclite.

Puis, tout en posant ses yeux dans les yeux de chaque membre, elle énuméra leurs faiblesses.

-Avidité, peur, j'en vois qui n'ont aucune confiance en soi, aucune confiance dans les autres, l'un pense qu'il aurait mieux réussis tout seul, l'autre, que certain sont des poids, il y en a qui ne prennent pas conscience d'une telle quête, d'autres, sont voués à l'échec...

Boromir se mit a trembler alors que les yeux froid de Galadriel se pose sur lui, Améthyste rejoins sa réaction de faiblesse avant de s'effondrer sur les genoux. La dame reprit son discours.

-Reposez vous dans la Lorien. Bien que vaine, votre quête a des chances de s'accomplir.

Sur ses mots elle se retourna, suivit de Celeborn et d'autres elfes. Plus tard, la communauté se retrouve au pied d'un gigantesque mallorn. Débarrassé de tous leurs effets de guerre, ils se reposent, tandis que les elfes se mettent à entonner des chants dans une voix clair comme le cristal.

-Une complainte pour Gandalf, dit Legolas.

-Que dit-elle ? Demanda Sam, en train de se déchausser.

-Je n'ai pas le cœur à vous la traduire, la peine est beaucoup trop récente.

C'est dans un silence léger que la communauté laisse passer le temps. Sam, Merry et Pippin commencent à s'endormir au rythme de la douce complainte, tandis que Frodon , Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas discutent du chemin à prendre après ce temps de repos.

-Où est cette arbalétrière ? Demanda le nain. Tous regardèrent alentour, et ne virent de la jeune femme que son arbalète et son carquois. Elle a du cran de s'aventurer sans son arme dans coin infesté d'elfe. Sans vouloir vous offenser Legolas.

Ce dernier pris la remarque avec un sourire avant de répondre.

-Il me semble qu'elle ai demandé à Dame Galadriel une source, où elle pourrait se laver.

-Se laver ? S'esclaffa Gimli. Bien un truc de bonne femme ! Un vrai nain lui, supporte sa crasse ! Pendant des semaines, voir des mois !

-En attendant, lança Aragorn dans un rire face à ce que venait de dire le nain, nous ne savons pas où est Boromir non plus.

Ils se tournèrent tous, et virent le bouclier rond ainsi que les effet de l'homme trôner au pied d'une gigantesque racine.

-Partit se laver également ? Supposa Frodon.

-Je ne suis pas sur, répondit le rôdeur, tous deux n'avaient pas l'air bien lors du discours de Galadriel.

-Qui aurait pu se sentir bien ? Elle nous a mit plus bas que terre, et, je pense qu'elle a eu raison.

-Ne dites pas cela Frodon, notre quête n'est pas vaine. Gandalf ne nous a pas quitté pour rien. Nous réussirons !

-Aragorn a raison, il ne faut pas écouter les dires d'une bonne femme, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit d'une elfe ! Répondit Gimli tout en lançant un sourire rieur à Legolas.

Plus loin de là, protégée par des arbres gigantesques et des buissons touffus, une source s'étend sur quelques mètres, se nourrissant d'une fine et néanmoins puissante cascade. C'est ici que, après s'être débarrassée d'un quelconque morceau de tissus sur son corps, Améthyste se mit à plonger, goutant avec délice à l'eau fraiche et claire d'une source elfique. Elle ondule gracieusement, laissant les ondées traverser son corps, avant de refaire surface.

-Voilà qui fait un bien fou, se dit-elle, ce que c'est de ne voyager qu'avec des hommes... C'est au péril d'une hygiène confortable. Si mon frère m'avait remplacé pour cette quête je n'aurai pas à être confrontée à ce problème.

Améthyste était originaire d'une village qui se suffisait à lui même, au nord de la trouée du Rohan, tout comme le Rohan était célèbre pour ses chevaux, son village lui était célèbre pour ses fins arbalétrier, ainsi que ses fines arbalètes. Souvent elles étaient comparées aux arcs elfiques les plus fins et les plus précis. Bien qu'aucun humain ne peut acquérir la compétence qu'a un elfe pour le tir à l'arc, Améthyste se targuait bien souvent d'être plus fort qu'eux. Ce qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de prouver. Au début, elle trouvait cela fort bizarre qu'un représentant de ce village soit convoqué à une réunion aussi importante. Mais plus elle y pensait, plus il lui semblait normal d'être ici. Un elfe, deux humains, un mage, un nain, quatre hobbits, cela manquait cruellement de touche féminine. Et puis, il fallait bien une représentante de l'ancien peuple dragonnier (avant que ceux-ci ne disparaissent tous).

Tout en ruminant ces propos, elle laissa ses cheveux s'imprégner d'un mélange qu'elle avait ramené de chez elle, sensé les fortifier, un mélange fait à base d'athelas, la fleur des rois, généralement utilisé pour ses vertus médicinales. Enfin, elle se laissa aller et profita de la douceur de l'eau pour s'accorder un moment de détente, la tête contre le bord de la source, elle laissa son corps nu flotter. Rien d'autre ne lui parvenait que le

clapotis de la cascade et le chant des elfes. Pourtant, un craquement se fit entendre.

Les réflexes de son peuple refirent surface et elle plongea avant de remonter dans le sens du bord, et de déclarer:

-Qui est là ?

Plus aucun son. Elle avait sans doute rêvé. Et puis, dans un endroit comme celui ci, où la « magie » elfique règne en maître, il n'était sans doute pas rare qu'un certain esprit sylvain se mette à rôder. Reprenant sa séance de détente là où elle l'avait laissé, Améthyste repris sa position initiale dans le bassin. Mais le bruissement revint, plus fort, cette fois elle n'était plus dupe. Se retournant à une vitesse folle elle lança d'un voix menaçante:

-Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! Qui est là ! Allez montre vous ! Puis, attrapant une branche qui trainait sur le bord, elle la brandit en hurlant, Et je suis armée ! Attention ! Un rire sortit de derrière un buisson. Ah ! Je ne suis pas dupe ! Je vous ai entendu ! Sortez avant que je tire ! Et attention, je suis la meilleur arbalétrière de mon peuple !

-Ahahah vous êtes ridicule Améthyste. Répondit une grosse voix.

-Qui est-ce ? Sortez de votre cachette !

-Calmez-vous, ce n'est que moi !

Une immense silhouette se dressa derrière le buisson.

-Boromir ? Vous m'espionnez ? S'exclama la jeune fille tout en cachant sa poitrine.

-Oh seigneur non, je cherchais un endroit tranquille, et le hasard a fait que je tombe sur vous.

-Le hasard ? C'est aussi celui-là qui vous a empêché de me répondre quand je vous ai entendu ? Soudain elle se rendit compte que l'eau était terriblement clair, et que cacher ses seins de ses bras ne permettait pas à former une excellente barrière pour protéger son intimité. Elle se retourna, se trouvant dos à l'homme.

-Bien sur que non, une curiosité enfantine. Il s'avança doucement vers la source. Est-ce agréable ?

Surprise par la question, Améthyste se tourna de trois quart, élevée trop poliment pour parler à une personne sans la regarder.

-Oui, répondit elle timidement, vous voulez essayer sans doute ?

-C'est une invitation ? Lança derechef le blond.

-Une suggestion, je suis persuadée que vous n'êtes pas là pour rien.

-Le hasard vous ai-je dis, lui répondit-il, il n'y a guère d'autre endroit où l'on peut être seul.

La jeune femme soupira:

-J'avais réussi à en trouver avant que vous n'arriviez.

-Vous êtes bien égoïste mademoiselle.

-Égoïste ? Non, observatrice, et depuis que nous nous sommes réunis à Fondcombe, je vous ai déjà vu roder près des points d'eau où, par hasard, je faisais trempette.

-Foutaises.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi détournez vous le regard dans ces cas là ?

-Sachant cela, vous ne vous êtes pourtant jamais octroyé la peine de vous cacher.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, long et pesant, avant que Boromir ne décide enfin à bouger pour venir s'assoir au bord du bassin. Cela ne redéclencha pas la conversation pour autant, et chacun regardait de son côté, se raclant la gorge pour rompre le silence. Améthyste pris enfin la parole.

-Et... Sans vouloir être indiscrète, pourquoi cherchiez vous un endroit tranquille ? La compagnie de la troupe ne vous satisfait plus ?

-La compagnie n'a rien a voir là dedans. Non, il fallait que je réfléchisse aux propos de dame Galadriel.

-Oh... Vous aussi ?

-Mmh, j'avais cru comprendre qu'elle vous avait troublé de même.

-Troublé, c'est encore gentil. Elle faisait traverser des images dans ma tête, j'ai vu mon peuple tomber, ma famille périr dans les flammes. Tout ceci était engendré par mon manque de confiance flagrant en la communauté. Le pire, c'est qu'elle a sans aucun doute raison. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de jouer avec l'eau, plongeant ses doigt tour à tour à la surface de celle ci. Qu'est ce qui vous a troublé ?

-C'est à peu près semblable. Mon peuple, ma citée, tout était en flamme. Ma citée blanche..

-La citée blanche ? Lança la jeune femme en coupant Boromir dans sa phrase. Le Gondor ? Vous venez du Gondor ? Dit-elle, une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.

-Hum, vous n'avez pas beaucoup suivit pendant la réunion dans la demeure d'Elrond non ?

La brune se mit à rougir, il est vrai qu'elle avait donné peu, voir aucune, attention pendant cette dite réunion, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'une troupe se formait pour détruire l'anneau unique, et qu'elle voulait en être.

-Euh, je dois le reconnaître oui... Je suis désolée.

-Pas d'offense, vous semblez fascinée par ma citée, ai-je tort ?

-Nullement, depuis que je suis enfant mon père me compte les histoire du Gondor, du roi, et de son intendant. Les parois de la citée blanche qu'il me décrivait on toujours fait parti de mon imagination. D'aussi loin que je puisse me rappeler, j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter la citée.

Boromir sourit:

-Vous savez, elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Ce n'est jamais qu'une cité taillé dans la montagne, d'un blanc immaculé et...

-Oh vous vous moquez de moi !

-Êtes vous aussi peu polie pour me couper toujours de la sorte ?

Elle rougit une seconde fois.

-Je suis désolée, je me comporte souvent comme une enfant. D'ailleurs, mon impolitesse ne m'a pas permis d'entendre la suite de ce que Galadriel prévoyait ?

-Ah, c'est sans importance. C'est bien trop noir, trop déprimant. Pourquoi ne pas continuer sur ma citée ?

-N'est ce pas tout autant déprimant ?

Sur ce trait, Boromir se mit à réfléchir, puis il répondit en riant:

-Ah ! Vous avez bien raison, cessons.

Le silence fondit une nouvelle fois sur les deux personnes. Pendant quelques longues minutes ils se mirent à fixer tout deux un point différent.

-Vous n'en avez pas assez de baigner là dedans ? D'autant plus qu'elle a l'air froide.

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de terminer ma toilette, un malotru s'est invité, je n'ai eu le temps de m'occuper que de mes cheveux.

L'homme se remit à rire.

-J'en suis confus. Y a t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour réparer cet affront ?

-Partir ?

-Vous êtes bien rude ! Vraiment ? Votre compagnie m'est plaisante et j'en oublie le tourment dont Galadriel m'a affublé. Je suis certain qu'il se passe la même chose chez vous.

-Vous êtes bien vantard seigneur Boromir ! S'esclaffa la jeune femme tout en plongeant, ne manquant pas d'éclabousser l'homme. Elle reparu plus loin, au centre de la source.

-Osez me dire que c'est faux ! Lui cria Boromir, debout sur le bord, s'étant levé après avoir été attaqué par l'eau. Si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi seriez vous resté ?

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire doux et enfantin.

-N'avez vous donc pas remarqué un moment que je me trouvais nue ? Et que sortir vous aurez donné, par conséquent, trop de plaisir ?

-Vous m'insultez dame Améthyste ! Me traiter ainsi de voyeur !

-Osez me dire que c'est faux ! Répliqua la brune, en écho à la phrase précédente de l'homme.

-De toute façon, sortir ou non ne changerait rien je vous l'assure ! La jeune femme stoppa net sa nage, et se tournant vers l'homme un peu plus loin, lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Et bien, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'eau ici est aussi claire que l'air, et que, malgré les remous dû à vos mouvements, votre corps en est néanmoins très visible.

Suite à cette remarque, Améthyste posa ses yeux à la surface. En effet, elle voyait ses pieds très clairement, et ne tarda pas à se demander ce que Boromir avait pu voir d'elle depuis le temps. En deux brasses elle se trouva à l'abri, sous la cascade.

-Voyons, ne soyez pas ridicule ! Vous n'allez pas passer la nuit là !

-Si vous comptez rester là, j'en serais bien obligée !

-Allez, vous allez vous sentir mal, d'autant qu'il faut que vous vous reposiez.

-Mais alors déguerpissez !

Secouant la tête dans un rictus, il s'approcha d'un buisson.

-N'essayez même pas ! Lui lança Améthyste de derrière la cascade. Je vous préviens !

En effet, l'homme s'avançait vers le buisson où la jeune brune avait posé ses vêtements avant de plonger dans la source elfique. À mesure qu'il s'approchait et qu'il tendait ses bras, Améthyste proférait des menaces. Il n'en avait évidemment cure, et attrapa en riant les vêtements de la jeune femme.

-Vous ne venez toujours pas ? Lança t-il en tendant les morceaux de tissu et de cuir.

-Parce que vous pensez vraiment que prendre mes vêtements va me décider à sortir ?

-Les prendre ? Sur ce il se baissa au dessus du bassin, mettant les vêtements au dessus de l'eau.

-Vous n'oseriez tout de même pas !

-Vous comptez sortir ?

-Bien sur que non ! Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant ! Reposez mes vêtements !

-Sortez de cette cascade !

-Non ! Et ne pensez pas que, Boromir fit mine de lâcher les tissus, non ! Bon bon vous avez gagné ! Je sors ! Tout en protégeant sa poitrine de ses bras, elle se mit à avancer à pas lent dans l'eau. Je ne vous aurez pas pensé comme ça je..

-Oops !

-Non ! Sans l'avoir fait exprès, ou non, Boromir avait lâché les uniques vêtements de la jeune fille, et les voilà qui flottait lamentablement à la surface. Le cuir s'imbibait rapidement. Ah non ! Non, non, non ! Améthyste couru, non sans lâcher sa poitrine, jusqu'au lieu du crime. Le temps qu'elle ramasse ses pièces de tissus, les morceaux de cuirs étaient déjà descendu jusqu'au fond, tirés par leurs poids et par les morceaux de fer qui servaient de ceinture. Vous êtes fière de vous j'imagine !

-Je suis vraiment confus, navré, je vous avoue qu'à un moment j'ai hésité à le faire vraiment, mais je m'étais résigné. Le tout m'a glissé des mains.

-Dois-je vous croire ? C'est fichu, mon cuir n'était déjà pas en très bon état, là il n'y a plus rien à faire ! Elle le repêcha quand même, pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Bon, au point où j'en suis, je vais sortir. M'aideriez-vous ?

-Bien sur, et suivant sa parole, il tendit la main vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière tira de toute ses forces et réussit à faire basculer l'homme dans la source. Elle éclata alors de son rire d'enfant quand celui-ci revint à la surface, ses cheveux blond mi-long lui lacérant le visage.

-Oh, vous me revaudrez ça ! Grogna t-il.

-Ce n'est qu'une vengeance parfaitement justifiée ! Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire. Elle avait surpris un seigneur du Gondor, elle, la petite fille du village, elle l'avait piégé de façon aussi ridicule.

-Cessez de rire.

-Je suis désolée seigneur Boromir, je n'y arrive pas ! Le spectacle d'un homme bouillonnant de rage, trempé jusqu'au os, dont les frusques dégoulinaient de partout, que lui offrait Boromir, était un spectacle splendide. Alors, elle est bonne ?

-Je dois reconnaître que je l'ai mérité. Maintenant que je suis dedans je vais me permettre un petit bain. Me donnez vous la permission ?

-Vous êtes déjà dedans, répondit-elle dans un grand sourire, je ne peux vous en chasser.

-Trop aimable ! Il se déchaussa, retira sa tunique et son pantalon, ne gardant que son sous-vêtement. Elle n'est pas aussi froide que je le pensais ! Dit-il en commençant quelques brasses. Excusez ma maladresse une nouvelle fois pour vos vêtements. Je vais vous aider à les sortir, je pense qu'ils pourront sécher assez vite !

Sur ce ils étalèrent ensemble, tout en restant dans l'eau, les morceaux de tissus qui composaient la tenue d'Améthyste, sur le tapis d'herbe qui se trouvait au bord. Tout deux se trouvaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils se touchaient presque, ce qu'Améthyste cherchait à éviter le plus possible. Si fait, Boromir passa ses mains dans ses cheveux trempés pour les plaquer en arrière, laissant apercevoir de grands yeux rieurs, accentué par le sourire qu'il arborait. Les muscles de ses bras se bandaient à mesure qu'il les ramenait d'avant en arrière, et Améthyste pu apercevoir que sous la tunique vert-de-gris du chevalier, se cachait un torse sculpté et exempt de tout poils.

-Qu'avez vous ?

Apparemment, la jeune femme s'était mise à le regarder trop intensément.

-Oh euh, rien, je suis désolée, mon esprit était ailleurs. Soudain elle se souvint qu'elle était complètement nue, debout à côté d'un homme, lui, à moitié nu. Elle fut saisis d'un frisson.

-Vous avez froid ? S'enquit de demander le blond.

-Oui, je crois. Répondit faiblement la jeune femme.

Derechef, Boromir sortit du bassin et se dirigea vers le buisson derrière lequel Améthyste l'avait surpris. Il en revint avec sa cape.

-Je l'avais détaché en arrivant, vous ayant vu et venant vers vous, je l'avais oublié ici. La désirez vous pour vous sécher ?

Touchée par ce geste, la jeune brune accepta, s'il acceptait néanmoins de se tourner quand elle sortirait. Ce qu'il fit. Il tendit la cape à la longueur de ses bras, et, tournant le visage, il attendit que la jeune femme sorte de l'eau. I l'enroula ensuite dans la cape. Elle était étonnamment chaude et douce. La carrure de Boromir était telle que la cape arrivait bien après les genoux d'Améthyste.

-Vous êtes bien ? Demanda t-il.

-Oui, merci beaucoup. Vous... Vous n'en avez pas besoin ?

-Moi ? Je vais retourner dans l'eau je pense, le temps que vous séchiez. Sur ce il plongea et fit demi tour pour poser ses bras près du bord. La jeune femme, enroulé dans la cape, s'assit au bord, à quelque centimètres de l'homme. Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour les vêtement j'espère ?

-Oh, je vous en veux, pour sur. Mais ils vont sécher, et je me suis bien vengée ! Lança t-elle dans un rictus.

-Ah, ça...

De nouveau le silence vint s'installer. La jeune femme caressait l'herbe tandis que Boromir regardait le fond de l'eau.

-Savez vous qu'elle sera la prochaine étape ? Se mit à demander Améthyste, pour relancer la conversation.

-Pas le moins du monde, mais il me semble qu'ils discutaient de cela quand je suis parti.

-Ah.

Et le silence revint aussi rapidement qu'il avait disparu. En soufflant, Améthyste s'allongea sur le ventre, toujours emmitouflé dans la grande cape.

-Vous, vous êtes arbalétrière vous c'est cela ?

Améthyste sourit, il essayait tant bien que mal d'instaurer une communication.

-Oui. Répondit-elle tout simplement, tout en sachant qu'il le savait pertinemment, vu le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient du dégainer leurs armes depuis leur sorties de Fondcombe. Et vous... Elle se lança sur le même modèle.

-Oh, rien de plus basique, l'épée.

-Ah oui...Il y avait de la gênes dans l'air. Et, vous avez quel poste à la Citée ? Demanda t-elle, en feignant de ne pas y prêter attention, mais brulant de vouloir en connaître plus sur le Gondor.

-Je suis l'un des fils de l'intendant. Capitaine de la garde.

Améthyste sursauta.

-Un des fils ?! S'exclama t-elle. Déjà que nous avions comme compagnon l'héritier du trône, Aragorn, le fils de Gloïn, Gimli, et le grand et célèbre mage... Gandalf. Voilà que j'apprends que je voyage et batifole avec le fils de l'intendant du Gondor...

-Ahah ! Ria le grand. Vous savez, ce n'est même pas un titre, il n'y a aucune fierté quelconque.

-Je suis la fille du chef de mon village, et j'en tire une immense fierté ! Répliqua t-elle.

-Je ne voulais pas vous offenser vous savez.

-Comment ne pouvez-vous ressentir aucune fierté ? La citée blanche est pour moi quelque chose de si... Merveilleux ! Elle était le théâtre de tout mes contes d'enfant ! Je rencontre sans doute l'un des hommes les plus important de la Citée, et il me raconte qu'il n'y a là aucune fierté !

-Je suis désolé. L'humain a cette capacité parfois d'oublier la valeur des choses. Bien sur que je suis fière de ma cité. Mais quand bien même je n'y aurai été que simple villageois, j'en aurai éprouvé la même fierté.

-Oh... Ah oui, je comprend mieux sous cet angle...

-Vous n'êtes donc jamais allé au Gondor m'avez vous dit ?

-Non, jamais ! Elle se mit à arracher quelques touffes d'herbes.

-Peut être que je pourrais vous y amener un jour ? Les yeux d'Améthyste s'illuminèrent, Enfin, quand la quête sera fini !

Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux. Il semblait que l'atmosphère se détendit légèrement.

-J'en serais ravie ! Répondit-elle poliment. Vous n'avez pas froid ?

-Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Oh c'est seulement pour savoir le temps qu'il me reste avec votre cape ! Lança t-elle dans un sourire.

-Je vous remercie de vous soucier de mon état ! De toute manière vous en avez plus besoin que moi, je ne suis pas entièrement nu !

-Ah ! Moquez vous ! Vous devez souffrir du froid autant que moi, seulement affublé de cette guenille ridicule !

-Cela me fait toujours un vêtement en plus que vous !

-Et, cela ne change absolument rien. Ne faites pas le brave, ria t-elle, avouez que vous mourez d'envie de récupérer votre cape si douce, Elle se mit sur ses genoux, étreignant la cape, si chaude et si moelleuse !

-Pas le moins du monde !

Cependant, Améthyste remarqua bien sa lèvre inférieur qui commençait à trembler.

-Allez ne faites pas l'idiot, sortez de là. Je ne suis pas encore sèche, mais nous partagerons cette serviette de fortune ! Ne niez pas Boromir ! Je m'en voudrais que vous vous réveilliez avec je ne sais quelle maladie dû au froid !

Face à cette insistance, Boromir n'eut d'autre choix que de céder. Tout en montrant une moue d'approbation, il plaqua ses mains sur le bord, faisant bander ses muscles, et se hissa sur l'herbe, montrant à la jeune femme que, si ses bras étaient musclés, ses jambes n'en était pas moins en reste. Il s'ébroua de manière animale avant de replacer ses cheveux en arrière.

-Alors, cette serviette demoiselle ? S'enquit il de demander.

-Attendez au moins que je trouve abris derrière ce buisson ! Lança t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers celui-ci.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Mais enfin, me cacher !

Sur ses mots l'homme attrapa Améthyste par la taille et la ramena vers lui.

-Il n'est plus question de partage ?

-Je voyais cela plutôt comme un échange mais... Sur l'instant, Boromir saisit un pan de la cape et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il se trouvait serré contre la jeune brune, qui elle, était entièrement nue. Mais qu'est ce que... !

-Ainsi nous ne risquons pas d'avoir froid ! Dit-il en levant le menton de la jeune fille.

Et en effet, même si celui-ci venait de se coller à la manière d'une claque gelée dû à sa sortie soudaine de l'eau, elle ne ressentit que la chaleur humaine qu'il dégageait. C'était fort agréable. Tellement, qu'elle se surpris à poser son oreille sur le torse brulant du blond. Ce dernier lâcha le pan de cape qu'il tenait et Améthyste la retint, enserrant l'homme afin de couvrir les deux corps. La jeune femme enlaçait alors Boromir, comme s'il s'agissait d'un foyer quelconque qui allait bientôt s'éteindre et dispersait ses dernières chaleurs. La chaleur soudaine la fit doucement somnoler, et elle ne parvint à se détacher du torse du plus vieux. Celui-ci apposa sa main sur le crâne de la jeune fille, et commença à caresser ses longs cheveux. Il souriait, il paraissait si grand à côté d'elle. Sa tête arrivait à l'orée de sa poitrine. Cette différence de taille amplifia un sentiment de protection en Boromir.

-Vous allez bien ? Susurra t-il. Un simple « mmh » fit office de réponse. Il prit cela pour un oui. N'est ce pas plus agréable qui si nous nous étions séché chacun notre tour ? Une nouvelle fois il n'entendit qu'un « mmhmmh », plus long cette fois, ce qui voulait sans doute dire qu'elle acquiesçait. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans cette position, de longues minutes durant. Un silence délectable se faisait entendre, les elfes ne chantaient plus et le bruit sourd de la cascade ne parvenait pas jusqu'à eux. Après maint des tourments, physique et psychologique, se retrouver dans cette situation calme, tendre et douce, ne pouvait que faire du bien. Boromir continuait de caresser lentement la longue crinière brune de la jeune femme, ce qui lui donnait des frissons de plaisir. Au bout d'un petit moment, enivrée par cette situation et cette chaleur, Boromir sentit sur son torse les petites lèvres brûlantes d'Améthyste, qui lui déposait de léger baiser sur sa peau nue. À chaque pression de ses lèvres elle semblait resserrer l'étreinte, comme pour s'approprier la chaleur de l'autre. Attendrit et ravi, l'homme déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne tout en souriant.

-Tiens ? Je connais cette odeur !

Améthyste revint à elle comme sortie d'une transe, et, lâchant la cape, elle se teint les cheveux.

-Ah euh, oui, j'utilise un mélange à base d'athélas, pour les nourrir. Finit-elle sur un rire gêné.

-Cela sens très bon, vous le faite vous même ?

Pour tout dire, Améthyste était déçu de cette reprise de parole. Plus rien ne l'atteignait, enroulé par cette immense cape, et enserré dans les bras de cet homme.

-Oui, répondit-elle tout de même, ma mère m'avait appris à le faire !

Boromir repris la cape, et cette fois ce fut lui qui entourait le corps de la jeune femme afin de ne pas laisser choir leur serviette de fortune. Il assumait encore plus son rôle de protecteur. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur le sommet du crâne d'Améthyste qui reposa sa joue sur le torse de plus en plus chaud. Ou bien était-ce sa joue, voir, elle toute entière, qui devenait brûlante ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser à nouveau ses mains sur le corps puissant du blond. Le serrant contre elle de toute ses forces. Elle entendit nettement les battements de cœur de Boromir battre de façon irrégulière, et assez rapidement. Il semblait troublé, mais moins qu'Améthyste ne l'était en cet instant. Elle reprit alors le jeu des petits baiser sur la peau dure et brûlante du blond. Ce dernier se surprit à adorer cela, et ne souhaitait pour rien au monde que cela cesse. Pourtant il saisit avec douceur le menton de la jeune femme. Elle comprit cela comme une mise en garde, une volonté de la stopper.

-Je, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je, c'est cette chaleur soudaine, je ne sais plus vraiment où je suis. Elle parlait de façon saccadé, le souffle presque coupé alors qu'aucun effort n'avait été fait précédemment. Boromir fut attendrit une nouvelle fois, et lui montra un large sourire. Quoi ? Questionna t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Lui dit-il simplement, avant d'attraper ses lèvres. Améthyste fut transportée, tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé imaginer vint à ses yeux en un seul coup. Elle saisit le visage de l'homme, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, comme pour confirmer qu'il en avait bien le droit. Elle se trouvait sur la pointe des pieds en train d'embrasser un seigneur du Gondor, et tout ce qui lui importait c'était que celui-ci ne desserre à aucun moment l'étreinte qu'il avait sur elle. La cape ne tenait plus que sur les épaules imposantes de Boromir, il tenait la jeune fille par la taille, une main dans le bas du dos, il serrait ce bout de femme contre lui, renfermant un peu plus son étreinte à chaque pression de leurs lèvres. De toute façon même sans la cape, elle semblait ne plus craindre le froid, et serrait la mâchoire carrée de l'homme entre ses mains pour réussir à goûter chaque parcelle de ses lèvres. À chaque baiser la pression s'accentuait, et ils finirent bien vite tout deux enivrés totalement par les lèvres de chacun. Ils accélérèrent le mouvement, haletant. Améthyste dû retenir quelques gémissements quand l'homme empoigna ses hanches de ses grandes et puissantes mains. Mains qu'il descendit jusqu'aux cuisses pendant que la plus jeune plaçait les siennes derrière la tête du blond, caressant frénétiquement ses cheveux. Bientôt leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et les langues ne tardèrent pas à s'embrasser l'une l'autre. Tout deux ne savaient plus où ils étaient, une étrange chaleur moite vint s'installer pendant qu'ils s'attardaient à goûter l'un et l'autre. Sans aucune peine, le blond attrapa Améthyste par les cuisses qu'elle mit bien vite autour de sa taille, et la plaqua délicatement contre le tronc gigantesque d'un mallorne au pied duquel ils étaient installés. C'est à ce moment là, alors qu'elle était tout à fait vulnérable, les jambes proprement écartées, nue, et la bouche prisonnière de cet homme puissant, qu'elle sentie contre elle la force même de ce dernier, s'incarnant en un membre dur et brûlant. Cette sensation lui fit s'échapper un gémissement inattendu alors qu'elle fortifiait l'étreinte de ses jambes. Elle caressa le visage du blond avant de laisser ses mains glisser de ses épaules, jusqu'à ses hanches, pour finir sur son dos. La force de l'homme était telle, qu'il n'avait aucun mal à la tenir ainsi, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle était totalement sienne, et il était libre d'en faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle n'aurait de toute façon pas la force de résister à quoi que ce soit. Il lâcha enfin ses lèvres, et dans un soufflement rauque, enfouit sa tête dans la nuque fragile d'Améthyste qui soupira de plaisir. Boromir se mit a dévorer la peau sensible de sa nuque pendant que ses mains faisaient des aller-retour lents et savants de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses fesses. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était prisonnière, dans le domaine du physique, certes, mais également dans sa tête. Elle désirait vraiment rester dans cette situation, même si quelques cellules encore alertes lui criaient de se battre et de partir. Cellules qu'elles parvint rapidement à faire taire quand elle sentit le bassin du blond se mouvoir contre le sien. Boromir reprit avec force les lèvres de la jeune femme comme si elles les lui avait manqué, et se délecta de sentir sous ses mains la peau douce et fragile des fesses de l'arbalétrière. Il sentit les doigts d'Améthyste revenir vers sa nuque où elle les enfouit dans ses cheveux, empoignant son crâne avec force, l'invitant à intensifier ses baisers. Alors qu'il pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes son corps se pressa d'avantages contre celui de la jeune fille qui, sentant ce corps puissant contre la plus petite parcelle de son intimité, eu du mal à retenir un gémissement si puissant qu'elle dû abandonner les baisers pour quelques secondes. Elle alla jusqu'à se mordre les lèvres au moment ou le plus vieux eu le vice d'accentuer ses léger mouvements de bassin. Il soupirait de façon rauque, avoir le corps nu de la jeune fille sous ses doigts le rendait fou, et l'entendre soupirer et gémir à cause de lui l'excitait d'avantages. Si il pouvait il l'aurai prise, là, contre cet énorme tronc, pour qu'elle gémisse bien plus. Évidemment tout son corps réclamai cela, comme n'importe quel homme dans cette situation. Comme n'importe quel homme avec aucune éducation. Mais il était l'un des fils du Gondor, et même s'il était dans une position délicate par rapport à son rang, il saurait se contenir. Mais quand il entendit un énième gémissement étouffé de la jeune fille, il su que ça serait compliqué. Tout en grognant il ressaisit les cuisses d'Améthyste pour la replacer convenablement contre lui. Elle reprit rapidement ses lèvres et attendit qu'il fasse de nouveau jouer sa langue avec la sienne. Soudain, c'était comme si un charme inexistant venait de s'interrompre, leurs lèvres se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, et les deux poitrines plaqués ensemble montaient et descendaient au rythme de leurs respirations à grande bouffés. Pendant un léger moment, aucun d'eux n'osait regarder l'autre, pourtant ils restaient agrippés fortement au corps de chacun. Ils soupirèrent de concert et un contact visuel eu lieu, long, silencieux, gênant. Améthyste se racla la gorge:

-Je, je...

Elle sentit la pression du corps de l'homme se défaire d'elle, et tout en déposant la jeune femme délicatement sur l'herbe mousseuse, Boromir se confondit en excuse.

-Je suis vraiment désolé dame, je... Je ne sais ce qui m'a pris. Les chocs successifs...Sans doute. Puis, posant ses yeux sur le corps d'Améthyste, il se souvint qu'elle était complètement nue, et avoir été séparé du corps brûlant du blond la fit grelotter. Il se retourna vivement, cherchant quelque chose des yeux. S'éloignant de quelques pas il se baissa à terre, soupirant, et ramassa la cape qui était tombée de ses épaules quelques minutes plus tôt. Voici, dit il en se retournant vers Améthyste, vous aurez plus chaud avec...Dame Améthyste ? Celle ci s'était assise, recroquevillée sur elle même, au pied du tronc où i peine quelque seconde elle était enveloppé dans la force d'un homme du Gondor. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et tout en posant délicatement la cape sur les épaules de la jeune fille, se pencha vers elle. Vous n'allez pas bien ?

-Si... Si, si je vais très bien. Elle détourna la tête du regard de l'homme, mais pris néanmoins la cape et se recroquevilla de plus belle.

-Je ne voulais pas vous brusquer Améthyste, si j'ai fais quoi que ce soit de mal, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je vous l'ai dis, je suis vraiment désolé. J'espère que vous me comprenez et

-Chut, coupa t-elle. Vous m'agacez.

Elle avait le ton net, tranchant et froid. Tellement, qu'instantanément, Boromir s'éloigna d'elle. Il se mit à marcher vers le bord de la source, et ramassa tous les vêtements, les siens et ceux de la jeune femme. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait sec, mais étaient plus ou moins portables. De nouveau il se retourna vers Améthyste pour lui apporter ses vêtements. Il se trouva nez à nez avec elle, enveloppée dans sa propre cape. Il sursauta.

-Comment faites -vous tous, pour vous mouvoir sans bruit ! Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! Tenez, voici vos vêtements. Elle les recueillis mais les jeta très vite à terre. Que ? S'étonna le blond. Améthyste, vous êtes sûre que vous vous sentez bien ? Elle s'approcha de lui, il reculait. Améthyste ? Il se retrouva maintenant au bord parfait de la source. Un pas de plus et il chutait dans l'eau.

-Ces regards, à Fondcombe, lança t-elle de cette même voix tranchante, vous pensez que je ne les ai pas vu ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

-Et ceux, lors de notre halte dans la forêt ! Lors de notre bataille nocturne contre ces loups !

-Améthyste, vous...

-Et ces baisers ! Là ! À l'instant ! Votre corps, contre le mien !

-Je vous répète que je suis désolé pour ce qui

-Taisez vous ! Sa voix résonna avec force. Pour qui me prenez vous ! Pour qui m'avez vous pris !

À mesure que ses cris résonnait, ses poings frappait le torse nu de Boromir. Alors qu'ils allaient tout deux tomber dans l'eau, il attrapa la jeune femme et se retourna, trébuchant pour atterrir dans l'herbe, Améthyste dans ses bras. Cette dernière n'osait plus dire mot, il venait une nouvelle fois de prouver à quel point il était fort car il l'avait de nouveau soulevé sans le moindre petit effort. Ils avaient atterrit sur le dos, Améthyste prisonnière par l'un des bras du blond. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais c'était vain. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour se placer au dessus d'elle, la plaquant, serrant ses poignets. Elle était paralysée.

-Je vous le dis, et redis, dame Améthyste, je suis on ne peut plus confus. Jamais je n'aurai pensé pouvoir profiter de vous de la sorte. Pardonnez-moi je vous en pr. Sa phrase fut aspirée par les lèvres de la brune, bien que prisonnière de son immense force, elle réussit à l'adoucir en apposant brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il laissa toute de même passer plusieurs secondes avant de s'en défaire. Mais que faites vous ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle simplement. Que pensiez-vous, vous, quand vous m'avez embrassé ?

Il ne sut que répondre, et bientôt, l'étreinte qu'il avait sur les poignets d'Améthyste se fit plus faible. Elle en profita pour s'en défaire, et attrapa vivement la nuque de l'homme. Elle fit rapprocher son visage du sien, il ne se débattait pas. Ils se regardèrent longtemps.

-Que voulez-vous ? Dit l'homme, retenant son souffle.

-Ce que vous êtes venu chercher. Répondit-elle, sans broncher.

À nouveau ils ne firent que se regarder, dans le silence. Leurs lèvres respectives semblaient réclamer celles de l'autre, et elles tremblaient. Boromir succomba le premier et embrassa la jeune fille. Jeune fille qui répondit par un gémissement, il cru même la sentir sourire. Il lâcha l'un des poignet d'Améthyste, celle-ci alla directement poser sa main sur le visage du blond, elle le caressa longtemps avant de laisser glisser ses doigts vers son dos imposant. Il laissa tomber son bassin, qu'il tenait plus haut pour ne pas la toucher, sur la jeune fille. Elle laissa s'échapper un long soupir de plaisir quand la force brut de l'homme vint s'abattre sur sa nudité. De nouveau, le blond vint enfouir son visage dans la nuque brûlante d'Améthyste, mordillant délicatement sa peau fine et sensible. Son corps avait totalement disparu sous l'imposante masse de Boromir, et elle était totalement victime de ses léger coup de bassins équivoques. Il ne devait d'ailleurs même pas se rendre compte du mouvement de son corps. Au contraire d'Améthyste qui elle, sentait parfaitement la force qu'il possédait se promener sur son corps, lui procurant des frissons et lui fit faire quelques gémissements. Après avoir longuement dévoré son cou, Boromir revint sur les lèvres de la brune, il la sentit écarter les jambes, les mettant de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Dès lors elle se mit à ressentir les infimes palpitations de la puissance de l'homme. Celui ci retint un grognement alors que son corps allait et venait lentement sur la jeune femme, prisonnier de ses longues jambes. L'arbalétrière laissa ses mains glisser sur tout le long du dos imposant de Boromir, se risquant à glisser ses doigts sous son sous-vêtement. Derechef il alla attraper l'une de ses mains, se relevant légèrement, ils se regardèrent à nouveau intensément. Le blond finit par lâcher la main délicate de la jeune fille, qu'elle alla déposer sur sa joue, puis glissa jusqu'à son cou, et son torse travaillé. Elle se surprit à sourire, il lui en rendit un. D'une main tremblante il passa de l'épaule de la jeune fille jusqu'à sa cuisse, en passant doucement sur sa hanche pour la faire frissonner. Là, il souleva sa cuisse qu'il se mit à caresser lentement. Les gestes se faisaient doux, lent, ils se regardaient tout en souriant. Tout en se mordant la lèvre, Améthyste posa les yeux sur tout le corps du blond, chaque partie semblaient parfaitement bien taillé, et dégageaient une étonnante puissance. De son côté, Boromir lui, dévorait la brune des yeux, ses yeux suivaient le chemin entreprit par ses doigts. Il caressait sa hanche, son ventre, et se risqua à se promener lentement sur sa poitrine qui pointait vers lui. L'effet de surprise pour la jeune femme ne fut que de courte durée tant elle en ressentit du plaisir. La main chaude du blond englobait parfaitement son sein, elle frissonna. L'excitation qu'elle ressentait ne se fit que plus forte, et il en était évidemment de même pour le plus grand. Rien ne pouvait les faire reculer à présent, ils ne pouvaient qu'aller aux degrés au dessus de leurs intimités respectives. Redescendre de là où ils étaient montés serait trop gênant. Et Améthyste le savait, même si ce n'était pas son genre, maintenant qu'elle était là, elle devrait aller jusqu'au bout. C'est alors qu'elle fut saisi de tremblement. Boromir le remarqua.

-Vous allez bien ?

Elle détourna le regard, rougissant.

-Ou...Oui, je pense...

Contre son gré elle rougissait de plus belle. Il se détacha légèrement du corps de la jeune femme.

-Qu'y a t-il ? Si vous avez le sentiment que nous allons trop loin, je le comprendrais parfaitement.

Toujours en détournant son regard de celui du blond, elle répondit en murmurant:

-Non ce n'est pas ça.

Boromir fut saisit non pas de pitié, mais d'une étrange tendresse. Il s'allongea à côté du corps nue d'Améthyste, derrière son dos, et commença à caresser sa peau.

-Dites-moi alors, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Lentement elle se retourna pour tomber le visage proche de celui du plus vieux, ses pommettes s'empourprèrent d'avantages. Alors qu'elle allait une nouvelle fois détourner le visage, Boromir attrapa son menton, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne vit alors qu'une enfant, non plus la guerrière qui accompagnait une troupe d'homme à travers maint danger. Tout en souriant il passa une main dans les longs cheveux de la brune, elle s'approcha de lui et se colla contre son torse, à moitié tremblante, brûlante, et les joues pourpres.

-Vous voulez qu'on s'arrête là ? Dit le blond tendrement, tout en embrassant le sommet du crâne de la jeune fille.

-Non, je vous répète que ce n'est pas ça.

-Qu'est ce alors ?

Elle se recroquevilla contre lui.

-Je n'ose pas...

-Comment ça ?

-Je n'ai, euh, je n'ai jamais...

L'information mit du temps à grimper, mais Boromir comprit. Son sentiment de tendresse et de protection n'en était que plus fort. Elle lui dit cela, mais pour autant, elle veut continuer ? Il ne put réprimer un sentiment de fierté, plutôt malvenu. Pour calmer son stress, Boromir la pris dans ses bras, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et tira son corps pour la mettre sur lui. Il sentit ses seins se plaquer naturellement contre son torse. Surprise mais bien placée, elle posa sa tête entre le cou et le torse de l'homme, semblant réfléchir. Puis elle l'embrassa avec force, se houlant contre lui. Le message était on ne peut plus clair, et bientôt Boromir l'attrapa pour se mettre au dessus d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se débarrassa enfin du dernier bout de tissu que les rougeurs d'Améthyste revinrent envahir ses joues. Il était grand, beau, ce capitaine de Minas Tirith, se dressant au dessus d'elle, minuscule, faible. Il se reposa contre elle, elle soupira. Son corps nu était plus brûlant encore, elle se crispa, ne sachant que faire, comment réagir, l'idée de le recevoir n'était pas pour la déplaire, mais elle ne savait comment si prendre.

Comme si le plus vieux avait cerné ses doutes, il caressa son visage, l'intimant à se calmer, à respirer. Il lui sourit et elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre, plus timidement. Il lui murmura que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, à chaque mot il s'approchait un peu plus d'elle, chaque phrase le faisait gagner du terrain devant son intimité. Sans savoir comment elle parvint à se décrisper. Sûrement par la voix douce et chaude de Boromir. Puis dans un long soupir, il s'inséra en elle, non sans difficulté. Évidemment son visage se crispa.

-Tout va bien ?

Entendre sa voix la décrispa à nouveau, et il entra entièrement en elle. Comme réaction, Améthyste s'agrippa fortement aux épaules du blond. Il commença alors de très lents aller-retour entre ses reins, tout en soupirant. Soudain elle se sentit ridicule, et se demanda quand est-ce que cela allait lui faire du bien. Lui semblait apprécier, mais elle, à part subir, elle ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une infime douleur. Au fur et à mesure que l'homme allait et venait en elle, elle se sentait partir, son corps entier s'humidifiait, et elle ne pouvait plus retenir de légers gémissements. Ses muscles ne répondirent plus que très légèrement, et elle se sentait comme vouée aux coups de bassin du plus vieux. Bientôt ses yeux roulèrent, et elle penchait la tête en arrière, gémissant sous le plaisir. Boromir la regardait en souriant, ne pouvant empêcher de long soupir rauque s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il la touchait avec douceur, tendresse, ne voulant pas brusquer les choses. Elle ondulait sous ses mouvements, s'agrippant à ses épaules, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Même si elle essayait de retenir ses éclats de voix, c'était impossible tant la puissance du blond allait en elle avec force et délice. C'était tellement nouveau pour elle qu'elle ressentait tout avec une sensibilité exacerbée, ne sachant à quel sens se vouer. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Boromir vint poser ses lèvres sur celles tremblantes de la jeune fille, elle sentit son souffle brûlant contre elle, ils respiraient tout deux aux rythmes des coups. L'atmosphère était chaude, moite, le décor elfique qui les entourait était réduit à l'invisibilité. Alors que leurs lèvres étaient toujours l'une contre l'autre, le blond eu l'audace d'accentuer l'un de ses coups de bassin. Sous la surprise et sous le choc d'un tel plaisir, Améthyste ne put s'empêcher de mordre la lèvre inférieur du plus vieux avant de gémir. De celle-ci ne tarda pas à perler une légère goutte de sang qu'elle essuya avec son doigt avant de caresser le visage carré de l'homme. Tout deux souriaient, ils ne se détachèrent plus du regard. Il régnait dans l'air un sentiment d'osmose tel que jamais la Lorien n'aurait pu rêver en avoir. Quand il accéléra ses coups, plus rien ne répondit en Améthyste, elle était une esclave, pire, un pantin, face au plaisir qu'il lui procurait, elle était à sa merci complète et ne pouvait rien faire que soupirer, gémir. Ce qui poussa Boromir à continuer crescendo, il commençait d'ailleurs à gémir, sa voix remplaçait lentement ses longs soupirs graves. La vue de la jeune fille se brouilla rapidement, elle n'était plus maître de rien à bord, soumise aux mouvements délicats du plus vieux. Le plaisir grimpant lui fit sortir les griffes, et elle ne tarda pas à lacérer le dos puissant du blond. Sa réaction fut d'accélérer ses aller et venu, et c'en était trop. Boromir enfonçait ses poings dans le sol de peur de blesser la jeune femme, à la place de gémir, cette dernière en vint à se mettre à crier doucement, ne pouvant plus se retenir de quoi que ce soit. Elle tenta bien de se mordre la lèvre, mais faire disparaître totalement ses bruits était vain. Dans un soupir semblable à un grognement Boromir se laissa partir, entrainant un ultime gémissement de la brune. Il retomba, haletant, sur le corps trempé de la jeune fille, cherchant son souffle elle aussi. Elle desserra le corps du blond de ses jambes tremblantes, gémissant presque, le souffle coupé. Il était encore en elle, et elle ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'il bouge. Tout en cherchant à respirer, leurs yeux se croisèrent, et ils ne purent réprimer de sourire. L'homme déposa avec une tendresse infinie un baiser sur le front moite d'Améthyste, en réponse elle attrapa son visage et l'embrassa avec fougue. D'épuisement elle laissa retomber son crâne sur le tapis de mousse qui leur avait servit de lit de fortune, et souffla en regardant Boromir, un sourire incontrôlable aux lèvres. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de venir s'allonger à côté d'elle, le bras lui faisant le tour de son ventre. Elle vint alors se recroqueviller sous la carrure imposante du plus vieux qui en profita pour lui embrasser le sommet du crâne. Elle fut la première à briser le silence:

-Est-ce bien raisonnable ? Lança t-elle, se tournant vers lui, attrapant sa main pour la mettre dans la sienne. Boromir eu un rictus.

-Ne fallait-il pas se le demander avant ?

-Oui, c'est juste, répondit elle en riant, mais...

-Quoi donc ? Il déposait de léger baiser sur la main de la brune.

-Je ne sais pas. Concrètement, rien ne me gêne si ce n'est que... D'un point de vu éthique ce n'est pas très correct.

-Comment ça ? Y a t-il des lois morales empêchant à un homme et une femme de faire ce genre de chose ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Lança t-elle dans un sourire, je pensais, par rapport à la communauté, tout ça.

D'un coup, Boromir se redressa d'un bond.

-C'est à dire ?

Toujours en souriant elle l'attira vers elle pour qu'il se replace comme il était.

-J'ai peur de comprendre ce à quoi vous aviez cru que je faisais allusion, c'est assez gênant ! Elle embrassa sa main à son tour. Comprenez, voyez comme nous les avons abandonné là, pendant je ne sais combien de temps.

-Pensez vous que ça vaille la peine de se faire du mouron ? Si jamais c'était le cas ils nous auraient retrouvé bien vite, je vous assure.

-Vous croyez qu'ils ont compris quoi que ce soit ? Demanda la jeune femme, se plaquant mieux contre le blond.

-Je ne sais pas, ils ne sont pas naïfs. Cela vous gêne ?

Améthyste se retourna pour se trouver face au corps du plus vieux, posa ses mains sur son torse avant de lever les yeux vers son visage.

-Non. Et vous ?

-Pourquoi cela me gênerai ?

-Il s'agit de votre question à la base.

-Et de ce fait ?

-Je vous pris de m'excuser.

Boromir joua un instant avec les longs cheveux brun de la jeune femme.

-Vous semblez nerveuse, je me trompe ? Vous avez peur de ce que le reste de la communauté pourrait dire ?

-C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, pas le moins du monde. Il l'embrassa. Autre chose vous gêne, je me trompe ?

-Je, je me demandais si, enfin, si je n'avais pas été...

Derechef il se mit à rire.

-Vous êtes adorable. Lorsque je vous ai surprise dans le bassin vous faisiez si femme, si sûre de vous, si

-Ce n'est pas qu'une image.

-Je ne voulais pas vous offenser croyez moi. Seulement, il y a tellement une nuance entre ce que j'ai vu de vous durant tout notre voyage, et maintenant que je vous ai là dans mes bras. Vous semblez si fragile

-Je vous rassure, je ne fais que sembler.

-Ne vous mettez pas sur la défensive, je vous en prie. Il serra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur la jeune femme, elle se calma. Ne soyez pas nerveuse. Il n'y a rien à craindre des autres, ni de moi.

-Qu'aurais-je à craindre de vous ? Si ce n'est que je ne suis pas capable de vous résister.

-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre ! Répondit il en souriant, faisant glisser ses doigts sur les formes nues d'Améthyste. Elle frissonna. Pensez-vous que nos vêtements soient secs ?

-Vous êtes si pressé de rejoindre les autres ?

-Pressé, non, mais il va bien falloir.

Tout en soupirant, et en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de Boromir, elle se leva, et alla rejoindre l'emplacement où étaient disposés les vêtements. L'homme, lui, attrapa sa cape avant de se diriger à son tour vers Améthyste qu'il enlaça.

-Puis-je vous retourner la question ?

-Laquelle ? S'étonna la jeune fille tout en se délectant de sentir les bras puissant de Boromir l'étreindre.

-Vous savez très bien.

Contre toute attente elle se mit à rougir, ne s'attendant pas tellement à devoir répondre à ce genre de question.

-Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Vous êtes gênée ?

-Bien sûre que je le suis, qui ne le serait pas ? N'est ce pas prétentieux de demander des détails, comme ça, alors qu'il est plus qu'évident que...

-Que ?

-Oh vous savez très bien ! Elle l'entendit rire avant de sentir ses lèvres se poser sur sa nuque chaude. Puis elle se pencha pour tâter ses vêtements. Ils sont plus ou moins secs, du moins pour ce qui est du tissu, mon cuir est mal en point...

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je vous prêterais des lanières si vous vous sentez mieux ainsi.

Elle lança un bref « merci » avant de se vêtir, il la suivit, et aussitôt qu'ils furent tout deux habillés, une voix retentit pas très loin.

-Ils sont là bas !

Il s'agissait de Gimli, et bientôt tous le reste de la troupe le rejoignirent. Aragorn s'avança le premier vers eux, et ne manqua pas de voir qu'ils étaient tout deux mouillés.

-Cela faisait longtemps que vous aviez disparu, dame Améthyste, nous étions inquiet, mais puisque vous étiez avec sir Boromir, il ne devait pas y avoir de problèmes. Il posa ses yeux sur le blond. Boromir, qu'est il arrivé là ?

-Là ?

Il pointa sa lèvre inférieur, sensiblement recouverte de sang.

-Je n'avais pas vu cette plaie lorsque j'ai soigné tous le monde à la sortie de la Moria.

-Je, euh, c'est... Une chute ? Améthyste vint vite à la rescousse.

-Je prenais mon bain lorsque sir Boromir est apparu. Il est vrai qu'à cause de la douceur de l'eau, nous avons prit plus de temps que nécessaire pour nous laver.

-Avec vos vêtements ? Demanda l'elfe, perplexe. Un léger silence de gêne suivit, avant que la lourde voix du blond vienne le briser.

-J'ai fait l'enfant, la dame s'est vengée. Il fit mine de saluer Améthyste avant d'avancer vers le chemin qui mène jusqu'à leurs campement, ne manquant pas de donner une tape peut être amicale à Legolas.

-Que voulait il dire par là dame ? Demanda l'un des hobbits.

-Il a, mh, malencontreusement fait tomber mes vêtements dans l'eau. Je l'y ai... « convié », de force. Finit-elle dans un sourire, provoquant ainsi le sourire des autres.

-C'est donc pour cela qu'il a l'air si bourru ! Répliqua un autre hobbit. Il n'a pas du supporter !

-Oui, je suppose.

-Bien, il se fait tard, nous devons nous reposer. Nous avons eu une rude journée. Lança Aragorn. Tous le monde acquiesça et le suivi vers le campement. Là bas, Boromir était assis sur une racine, en train d'aiguiser son épée, ou de faire tout comme. Chacun se dirigea vers ses affaires, et trouvèrent bien vite le sommeil. Les jours de repos devinrent des semaines, ou chacun vaquait à ses occupations, visitant la Lorien, se visitant l'un l'autre, expérimentant de nouvelles techniques de combat, expérimentant ce que vaux l'autre. Il la faisait grandir de toute ses connaissances, et plus les jours avançait, plus son corps en redemandait, plus une étrange relation s'installait.

Un soir, alors qu'ils s'étaient une nouvelle fois donné entièrement l'un à l'autre.

-Chaque fois que je me retrouve dans cet état, je culpabilise...

-Pourquoi donc ? Questionna le blond tout en embrassant la nuque chaude de la jeune fille.

-Je ne sais pas trop, enfin, la guerre se prépare, peut être même la fin de notre ère, et nous, nous sommes ici...

-Nous avions besoin de repos, et puis, partir tête baissée ne donnerait rien de bon. Il ne sert à rien de culpabiliser, surtout pas pour ça, pas pour nous.

-Oh comme vous me parlez, je ne connaissais pas cette facette de mon chevalier du Gondor.

-Vous vous moquez !

-Non, je n'oserais jamais ! Lança la brune, souriant et grimpant sur le corps nu du plus vieux. En parlant de partir tête baissée, la dernière fois que nous avons parlé d'un plan avec la communauté, vous avez dit que nous ferions mieux de passer par le Gondor, et je

-Vous me suivrez ? Si jamais je passais par le Gondor, viendrez vous avec moi ?

-Vous connaissez ma réponse, c'est mon rêve de voir la cité blanche de mes propres yeux, ce n'est pas seulement stratégique...

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir soutenu ?

-Je...Je viens de vous dire que ce n'est pas stratégique, ma pure curiosité...

-Même ! Votre voix, même la plus faible, aurait pu faire pencher la balance de la communauté en ma faveur ! Il commençait à s'énerver sans nul raison. Améthyste se releva légèrement et attrapa la cape du blond qui trainait sur le côté pour se couvrir.

-Boromir, vous...

-Passer par le Gondor aurait donné une chance à mon père de sauver mon peuple ! Faire passer l'anneau par Minas Tirith aurait sauvé l'homme !

-L'anneau ?

Il se releva brusquement, obligeant Améthyste à se laisser tomber sur le sol. Elle ne reconnaissait plus l'homme à qui elle avait donné plus que son corps.

-Vous n'êtes plus vous même, l'anneau vous...

-Quoi ?!

Améthyste n'osait plus parler, il semblait devenir étrangement violent. Puis il se mit à respirer à grande bouffée, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se diriger vers Améthyste, emmitouflé dans sa longue cape, légèrement apeuré et bouche bée. Ce qu'il remarqua rapidement.

-Veuillez m'excuser Améthyste je...

-C'est l'anneau...

-Non ne reculez pas, je vous en pris.

-Je ne...

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se mit à genoux devant elle.

-Un léger moment d'égarement, rien de plus.

-Je comprend l'envie d'un homme de sauver son peuple. Je ne sais comment se porte mon village depuis que je suis partie, et je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour le sauver si quelque chose lui arrivait. J'envie le pouvoir de l'anneau moi aussi. Mais...

-Chuuuut, je vous en pris, n'en parlons plus.

Après avoir plongé son regard dans le sien pour preuve de bonne foi, il s'approcha et l'enlaça. Elle se laissa enivrer bien vite et tomba dans ses bras, se laissa tenter de nouveau par ses lèvres, ainsi que par son corps.

Les jours passèrent, et la communauté décida de se remettre enfin en route. La dame elfe leurs offrit maint présent, en plus de barques légères qui leur permettra de traverser sans peine le fleuve Anduin, et de les porter si besoin est. Tandis qu'Aragorn partageait sa barque avec Sam et Frodon, Boromir avec Merry et Pippin, Améthyste partageait la sienne avec Legolas et Gimli. L'eau était douce, calme, c'était une rivière de soie dont même les rames ne pouvaient en perturber la texture. Et la compagnie avançait lentement sur ce fleuve qui les accueillait à bras ouverts.

Soudain le bras du fleuve s'élargit, et l'on pu voir deux gigantesques statues, gravées à même la montagne. Puissante, imposante, lourde et oppressante. Elles montraient le pouvoir des rois des temps jadis, et chacun restait béa d'admiration devant cette vision.

Après qu'ils eurent amarrés les barques sur la rive, chacun s'affairait à monter un campement digne de ce nom, voulant prendre certes du repos, sans trop s'attarder non plus. Ils discutèrent de leur prochaine route, de leur prochain plan, avant que l'un d'eux ne fasse remarquer l'étrange absence du porteur de l'anneau. Le regard d'Aragorn mais également celui d'Améthyste se posèrent sur les affaires de Boromir, laissées à l'abandon par son propriétaire. L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers la forêt, tandis qu'Améthyste n'osait bouger, bien qu'il lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois que cela ne gênait rien ni personne, elle s'efforçait à faire semblant de n'en avoir cure, et ne se préoccupa pas de lui. Même si son cœur se tordait à l'idée que quelque chose de malsain lui soit passé par la tête, elle se surprit a s'inquiéter plus que d'ordinaire, à vouloir aller le chercher. Mais cela aurait paru suspect. Soudain, elle se souvint de sa monté de colère lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans la forêt de la Lothlorien, cette bouffé de jalousie, d'envie évidente, ce désir qu'il avait à ce moment là pour l'anneau lui revint comme un souffle. Elle sentit alors qu'ils étaient en danger, autant Frodon que Boromir. Elle se leva d'un seul bond, et couru vivement vers les arbres, le visage marqué par la peur. Elle chercha derrière chaque arbre, chaque chose susceptible de dissimuler quelqu'un, la gorge trop nouée pour crier n'importe quel nom. Pourtant elle aurai voulu, ce mutisme imposé fini de faire éclater son cœur d'effrois. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Était il déjà trop tard ? Son cerveau était déjà en train d'éclater lorsqu'elle se prit malencontreusement le pied dans une racine et tomba tête la première dans les feuilles mortes. Honteuse et les yeux pleins de larmes elle se releva, essayant de faire revenir sa voix. Et s'il était déjà perdu ? S'il s'était déjà emparé de l'anneau ? Si l'anneau s'était déjà emparé de lui ? Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et tenta de ne plus se poser question. Toujours assise dans les feuilles mortes elle essayait de se calmer, de réfléchir. Ils ne devraient pas être trop loin du campement, et s'ils y étaient déjà revenu ? A cette pensée, elle se releva derechef et couru aussi vite qu'elle pu vers le bord du fleuve où ils avaient fait escale. Personne, rien d'autre que les effets de chacun des membres de la communauté. Prise d'un frisson qui lui prit toute l'échine, elle attrapa son arbalète ainsi qu'une dague qu'elle coinça dans sa botte, et s'enfonça une nouvelle fois dans les bois. Elle entendit très clairement au loin des bruits de batailles, et accéléra le pas, puis, le son du cor de Boromir vint lui déchirer les tympans et le cœur, cette fois c'était certain, il avait des ennuis. Elle arriva en haut d'une colline d'où descendaient des centaines d'Huruk-hai. C'est au loin qu'elle aperçu la silhouette de Boromir et s'empressa de courir vers lui. Mais son pied maladroit se prit dans l'autre, et elle tomba à nouveau dans les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol, au même moment qu'une troisième flèche transperçait la peau du plus âgée. Alors, tout comme dans un cauchemar où se relever est impossible, elle tendit la main et hurla. Son arbalète était tombée trop loin, hors de sa portée, sa tête voulait se relever prestement, mais tous ses muscles étaient tétanisés. Elle hurla de nouveau, essayant de s'appuyer sur ses poings pour se relever. Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes à chaque mouvement qu'elle arrivait à faire. Au loin, la silhouette de Boromir était tombée sur les genoux, et Améthyste hurlait de plus belle, rampant vers lui. Une autre silhouette imposante s'approcha de Boromir qui leva les yeux. L'huruk-hai, qui lui avait déjà décoché ses flèches le regardait en riant, s'apprêtant à en tirer une autre. Alors qu'elle hurla à s'en arracher la voix vers le monstre qui allait achever sans sommation l'homme à qui elle avait donné son corps, une troisième silhouette apparu, sautant agilement sur l'ennemi. C'était Aragorn, qui, alarmé par le son du cor, accouru aussi vite qu'il pu pour venir au secoure du représentant du Gondor. Voyant l'opposant occupé par Aragorn, Améthyste, après plusieurs autre secondes de lutte, parvint à se lever et couru vers Boromir, allongé maintenant, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Les larmes qu'elle avait gardé jusque là dans ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de couler, il était pâle, tremblant, et respirait faiblement. Il réussi à tendre la main et caressa la joue d'Améthyste, celle-ci posa la sienne dessus, et y déposa ses lèvres. De grosses larmes vinrent s'éclater sur la main imposante et maculée de sang du blond. Seul la respiration rauque, saccadée et probablement douloureuse de Boromir brisait ce silence bizarre qui les entourait alors que tout semblait s'agiter alentour. Soudain Boromir prit une plus grande respiration, il allait parler.

-Je...Je t'avais promis le Gondor...

A ces mots, Améthyste ne put réprimer un sanglot et se jeta à son cou. Les larmes chaude coulaient, elle pleurait sans retenu.

-Ne dis pas ces choses là...

Elle savait qu'il allait mourir, c'était évident. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter, ce moment n'avait rien de réel, rien de concret. Il était en train de mourir.

-Je suis désolé... J'ai essayé de lui prendre l'anneau...

Tout en embrassant sa peau ensanglantée et salie par la terre, elle lui somma de se taire.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu as toujours été digne et tu vas... Tu vas...

-Mourir digne ? Lança t-il avant de tousser quelques flots de sang.

Ce mot la fit frissonner et plusieurs sanglots vinrent la secouer de toute parts. L'idée de la mort, de sa mort, lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. Malgré l'étrange relation qu'ils entretenaient, il n'y avait pas moins de la grande affection, voir même de l'amour.

-Boromir...

Celui-ci devenait de plus en plus pâle, et tremblait de plus bel, l'échéance était imminente, et Améthyste enfoui son visage dans la nuque du mourant, endroit qui auparavant était si brûlant, si confortable, l'endroit où elle préférait se blottir après qu'ils aient échangé leur passions. Toujours en pleurant, elle s'allongea à côté de lui, et posa la main sur son torse afin de sentir chaque pulsation de son corps, de sa respiration.

-Améthyste je...

Elle se releva et déposa ses lèvres sur celles pleines de sang du plus vieux. Elle sentait qu'il avait encore assez de force pour accentuer son baiser, ça allait être le dernier, et ils le savaient très bien. Les larmes qui coulaient rejoignaient leurs lèvres et se mélangea au goût du sang. Elle goûtait à ses lèvres pour la dernière fois, plus jamais elle ne pourrait le refaire, plus jamais elle ne pourrait se blottir contre son corps brûlant et imposant, plus jamais leurs deux corps ne s'adonneraient à leur sublime et exquise passion. Elle quitta ses lèvres dans un énième sanglot, elle ne pouvait toujours pas le croire, pour elle, c'était impossible qu'il puisse mourir là, dans ses bras. Lui, l'homme si fort, si imposant, si puissant.

-Je te promet d'aller au Gondor, de narrer tes exploits, de raconter et chanter ta digne révérence au monde...Améthyste se surprit elle même à parler de cela. Son esprit ne s'était pas encore fait à l'idée que Boromir allait la quitter séant. Je... Nous sauverons ton peuple, notre peuple, je te le promet.

Les regards qu'ils se lançaient étaient intenses, et bientôt celui de Boromir s'éteignit, lentement, Améthyste pu entendre un « merci » dans son soupir, son dernier soupir. Puis elle l'aida à fermer les yeux, avant de baiser son front, ses lèvres froides. Elle fut prise d'un accès de rage, et hurla contre le monde, avant de se remettre à pleurer et de se recroqueviller contre son corps, en position fœtal, le visage enfoui dans sa nuque, le corps secoué par de nombreux sanglots. Elle s'accrochait au corps avec force, comme pour le faire revenir. Le visage de Boromir avait l'air serein, malgré les flèches qui lui traversaient le corps.

C'est ainsi qu'Aragorn, Legolas, et Gimli trouvèrent l'arbalétrière. Pleurant à chaude larmes contre le corps froid et inerte de celui qu'elle avait, il était évident, aimé de toute ses forces. Sa main tenait avec force celle pleine de sang et glacé de l'homme qui venait de tomber. Elle se résignait à l'abandonner, et ne pouvait lâcher ce corps qui lui avait tant donné. Face à ce spectacle navrant et terriblement touchant, Aragorn ne pu s'empêcher, en versant quelque larmes, de chanter sur le vent du nord et de l'ouest, il fut suivit par Legolas qui chanta sur le vent du sud, en l'honneur de Boromir.

Après maintes protestation et plaintes, ils réussirent à relever Améthyste, les yeux rouges et bouffis par les pleurs, l'esprit torturé et le corps faible. Ils s'occupèrent alors du corps du défunt, le disposant sur une des barques de dame Galadriel, accompagné de ses effets, ainsi que des nombreuses épées de ses victimes. Le cor du Gondor trônait avec lui. Alors, ils laissèrent la jeune brune se recueillir une dernière fois devant le corps qu'elle ne toucherait plus jamais. Dans une prière de son peuple, et des sanglots non dissimulés, elle sortie la dague de sa botte, et coupa sans hésitation une large et longue mèche de ses longs cheveux qu'elle embrassa avant de la coincer dans la ceinture de Boromir. Puis, elle accompagna l'embarcation jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus et revint sur la rive, les yeux encore plein de larmes.

Accroché à sa propre ceinture se trouvait maintenant la moitié du cor brisé du fils de l'Intendant du Gondor, faisant office de preuve qu'ils s'étaient profondément et passionnément aimés.


End file.
